Razões
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Depois de uma guerra, quem poderia imaginar que ele faria tal coisa, parece que a ave fênix pode ser apaixonar também...   Ikki & Pandora


Tudo já havia se acabado, Hades e todos que o seguiam para a destruição da Terra estavam mortos, mas sem que seus companheiros soubessem Ikki, assim como Saori, também cuidara de alguém, era Pandora.

Nas longínquas montanhas que cercam o santuário, na beira de um vulcão adormecido, havia uma casinha humilde e lá era onde Ikki esperava ansiosamente pelo despertar de quem ele salvara quando voltaram para a Terra.

Pandora estava ali, dormindo em um sono tão profundo que aparentava nunca mais acordar, mas para o espantar e alegria do cavaleiro de fênix, depois de longos dias ela finalmente despertou. Ela estava deitada na cama de Ikki, olhou tudo a sua volta e quando o viu,e ainda com a voz manhosa...

- Onde estou?

- Em minha casa – Ele foi logo se aproximando dela – Eu lhe trouxe para minha casa e cuidei de seus ferimentos quando a guerra santa acabou.

- Ikki, por que você me salvou? Achei que eu fosse sua inimiga

- Uma inimiga jamais confiaria a sua vida, vingança e os segredos mais profundos de seu passado para um mero cavaleiro como eu – fez um curto silencio – Te salvei por você ter me salvo primeiro, ao me ajudar a chegar aos Elíseos, sem você jamais teria conseguido lutar junto aos meus amigos e salvado Atena.

- Então é apenas isso? Gratidão? É isso que você sente por mim?

- Não achei justo te deixar ali sozinha, apenas isso.

Ele sai porta afora sem ao menos olhar para trás, volta em pouco minutos para o quarto trazendo uma bandeja com um café da manhã para ela, mas se depara com o quarto vazio. Coloca a bandeja sobre a cama e aproxima-se da janela, avista ela a poucos metros olhando para a imensidão.

Ele vai ao encontro dela, aproximou-se devagar colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros a fazendo levar um pequeno arrepio.

- Por um minuto achei que tivesse me abandonado.

Ela vira-se o fintando nos olhos.

- Se eu o tivesse feito, o que você faria?

- Iria enlouquecer.

Ela sorriu, corou, e logo se virou novamente para o infinito a sua frente.

- Ainda não lhe agradeci, obrigada por ter salvo a minha vida, agora, finalmente posso observar e apreciar a beleza e as cores desse mundo... antes de você aparecer na minha vida, tudo aparentava ser tão frio, triste, sem vida, sem cor...me senti sozinha – virou-se o abraçando enquanto chorava em seus braços.

- Nunca mais você passará por isso, eu te prometo – levantando o rosto dela e enxugando as suas lágrimas – você nunca mais ficará sozinha, eu sempre estarei aqui, mas me prometa que nunca mais irei ver transbordar lágrimas de seus belos olhos.

Ela apenas consentiu com a cabeça e voltara a abraçá-lo.

Ao entardecer, quase na hora do jantar, Ikki tomava o seu banho enquanto Pandora tentava cozinhar algo para os dois. Ele saiu do banheiro com a sua típica calça vermelha, mas sem camisa, apenas com uma toalha em volta de seu pescoço. Ele a olhava de perto da porta, vendo como ela estava empenhada em fazer algo para os dois com tanta atenção quem nem o notara a olhando.

Quando Pandora viu Ikki a olhando da porta, levou um susto que quase derrubou a panela no chão, ficou um pouco corada, mas logo se virou para que ele não percebesse. Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras esperando ela servi-lo.

- Que cheiro bom – sentindo o aroma da comida – o que você preparou?

- Eu fiz uma macarronada – servindo ele depois a si mesma – espero que goste, não sou muito boa na cozinha, mas o que eu sei da para quebrar um galho.

- Humm... – experimentando a macarronada – que delícia, você é uma ótima cozinheira, já da até pra casar.

- Obrigada – ficando corada novamente.

Após o jantar, ela foi tomar banho e ele ficara deitado no sofá pensando na vida - "como uma mulher dessa pode servir Hades por tanto tempo? Será que realmente fiz o certo em ajuda-la? Por que ela não sai de meus pensamentos? Ela é tão encantadora a ponto de me fazer ser gentil, agradável? O que será que está acontecendo comigo? Será que eu estou ficando louco?" – Ele parou de pensar ao vê-la sair do banheiro com uma camisola lilás de cetim quase transparente - a parte do busto era rendada o que fazia ela fica sem a parte superior dar roupas intimas – ela se sentou na cama e olhou em direção a janela, avistando o belo céu estrelado daquela noite.

Ao olha-lo deitado no sofá coberto por um lençol, ela não conteve a sua curiosidade

- Por que está deitado aí? – começou a chama-lo com pequenas batinas no colchão, o convidando a se deitar ao seu lado – essa cama é grande demais, tem espaço para mais um.

- Não acho que seja apropriado nós dois dormimos juntos na mesma cama.

- Por quê?

- Você ainda não está totalmente recuperada, e não temos nada um com o outro, apenas isso.

- Não estou te pedindo como uma namorada ou algo assim, mas não quero que o homem que tenha me salvo a vida tenha que dormir desconfortável em um sofá.

- Estou bem aqui – virando-se no sofá.

Ela ficou o observando durante algum tempo e pensando – "Como alguém tão teimoso pode querer salvar a minha vida? Ele nem dá a mínima para mim, nem se importa com que eu faça. Se eu for embora daqui aposto que ele nem se importaria" – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao vê-lo se levantar e caminhar até a janela, recostando-se a observar as estrelas.

- O céu está realmente lindo hoje, não concorda?

- É.

- Não quero que as pessoas pensem coisas maldosas sobre nós aqui, não quero as ver te julgando novamente e me julgando por tê-la salvo, não quero que você sofra novamente...

Ele fora interrompido ao sentir as graciosas mãos dela percorrendo a sua cintura lhe dando um abraço por trás

- Não me importa o que digam que julgamentos façam de mim eu quero apenas ficar aqui com você.

Ele se virou e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

- Parece ser muito fácil ignorar o mundo lá fora, mas não é, com o tempo as pessoas começarão a falar, dizer coisas ao nosso respeito, eu não vou suportar se algo acontecer com você por causa disso.

- Se as pessoas vão falar coisas sobre nós, então vamos lhe dar motivos para falar, não quero que seja acusado sem ter feito nada.

- Mas... – ele fora interrompido por ela que colocara o dedo indicador em sua boca como um sinal para ele fazer silêncio.

Ela habilmente o levou para a cama, puxando-o pelo braço, o deitou na cama, subiu sobre o seu colo e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ele se conteve, com um impulso se distanciou dela, fazendo-a ficar pasma diante de sua reação.

- Pandora pare! Não podemos continuar com isso, as pessoas falarão...

- Que pessoas são essas que você tanto se importa com a opinião?

- São todos os meus amigos oras, quem mais seria?

- Mas eles não sabem que eu estou aqui?

Ele olha para um ponto fixo no chão – Ninguém sabe que você está viva, apenas eu e Atena – ele se vira e em direção a cozinha, mas antes de sair lhe fala entre sussurros – Desculpe.

Ela fica confusa com o que ele acabara de lhe dizer, não entendia por que a deixara ali em segredo? Por que não disse a seus amigos que a havia salvo? Não sabia mais o que pensar sobre aquele homem, a única coisa da qual sabia é que estava apaixonada por ele como nunca esteve antes por ninguém, queria ele para si a qualquer custo, mesmo que depois ele não a queira ver mais pela frente.

Ela se dirigiu até a cozinha onde ele se encontrara perto da pia, se aproximou de seu ouvido – Me deixe ser sua Ikki – ele se vira para ela com um olhar tanto espantado com a proposta, ao vê-la percebeu que ela estava nua em sua frente, não sabia onde esconder o rosto que estava bem corado.

Ela aproximou-se mais dele fazendo com que seus lábios tocassem os dele, ele por sua vez não pode resistir aos lábios quentes e sedosos da moça, ele pedia passagem entre a boca dela, e ela não se opôs, ambos vasculharam cada canto da boca do outro até que lhes faltasse o oxigênio, quando se afastaram, ela lhe disse entre sussurros e puxando-lhe pela mão – Na cama é bem mais confortável.

Ikki a beijou incessantemente até chegarem ao quarto, a jogou na cama, e deitou sobre ela.

- Você sabe mesmo me fazer perder a razão – sorrindo em seguida.

- Você ainda não viu nada – puxando-lhe pelo pescoço, dando-lhe mais um beijo.

Pandora começou a tirar a calça de Ikki, com um sorriso que deixava o rapaz louco, o virou fazendo com que ficasse por cima dele, começara a acariciar o membro dele com leveza, a com o aumento dos gemidos dele ia aumentando a intensidade das caricias, não se agüentou muito para arrancar a cueca do dele e aproximando deu rosto do membro dele, virou os olhos para os dele.

- Vou te fazer ver as constelações de perto agora – começando a abocanhar o membro dele.

Ele gemia alto e tentava colocar suas mãos sobre um dos seios dela mas sem nenhum resultado. Em um momento de distração dela, ele conseguiu inverter as posições novamente.

- Minha vez te fazer ir até as estrelas – colocando a boca sobre um dos seios fartos dela.

Ela arranhava as costas dele, enquanto ele a levara ao delírio, ele descia os beijos até a parte intima dela, a lambendo por completo. Os dois não conseguiam mais resistir a ficarem separados, precisavam unir seus corpos em um só.

Ikki com destreza separou as pernas dela, se ajeitou entre elas, e lhe perguntou com um olhar de cachorrinho pidão.

- Posso?

- E precisa pedir? – com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

Ikki beijou seus lábios enquanto entrava dentro dela, abafando os seus gemidos. Ele não era um dos caras mais pacientes do mundo como todos já sabem, ele não fez muita cerimônia para começar com movimentos fortes e rápidos dentro dela.

Ele gritava, gemia e arranhava as costas dele. Ficaram juntos até o dia amanhecer, chegando ao ápice muitas vezes naquela mesma noite, quando se cansaram Ikki finalmente se deitou ao lado dela, e ela deitou a cabeça sobre o abdômen dele dormindo ali por algum tempo.

Ikki foi quem acordou primeiro, não acreditava que aquilo realmente havia acontecido e que ela estava ao seu lado, dormindo em um sono tão agradável. Ele ficou a olhando até que ela acordasse.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca – sorrindo para ela.

- Bom dia, meu amor – falava com uma voz manhosa.

- "Amor? Será que realmente ela me ama?" Dormiu bem?

- Melhor impossível, com você ao meu lado como eu não poderia ter dormido bem?

- Eu te amo! – ele falava a olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo!

- Queria ficar deitado aqui com você para sempre.

- Eu também gostaria - o abraçando forte – promete que você nunca vai ficar longe de mim.

- Como se eu conseguisse ficar longe de você.

- E quanto ao seu irmão e seus amigos?

- O que tem eles?

- Você vai falar que eu estou viva para eles?

- Como se eu fosse esconder o motivo da minha felicidade.

Ela o beijou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ikki.

- Sim.

- Você está pronto para o segundo haund?

- Eu nasci preparado.

Fim


End file.
